


Kakashi hatake gets adopted by some mandalorians and saves the galaxy

by Sunset_fan



Category: Naruto, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, BAMF Hatake Kakashi, Blood, Blood and Gore, De-Aged Hatake Kakashi, Falling In Love, Gay Panic, Hatake Kakashi Has PTSD, Hatake Kakashi is Bad at Feelings, Hatake Kakashi-centric, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Mandalorian Appreciation (Star Wars), Mandalorian Culture, Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset_fan/pseuds/Sunset_fan
Summary: I'm very bad at this so please be kind. Im not good at grammer or spelling and I constantly have no idea what I'm doing so in other words this fanatic is gonna be exactly like what the title says
Relationships: Plo Koon/Jaster Mereel
Comments: 13
Kudos: 43





	1. Send help

In other words I have no idea what I'm doing. I am bad at spelling grammer and nanny other things. This is also my first fanatic on ao3 and my first fanatic that wasn't hand written on paper. However if your interested in this idea and or can give me some tips and pointers that would be greatly appreciated. Thx.


	2. Kakashi. To the rescue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi wakes up to the sound of some form of bird cherping in the distance and to the feeling of snow itching at his nose.  
> He wants to groan but not until he's triple checked his surroundings. When he's finally completed checking thrice for foes and friends and finding none he gets up and stretches his young body.  
> Wait a minute......  
> YOUNG!

Kakashi wakes up to the sound of some form of bird cherping in the distance and to the feeling of snow itching at his nose.  
He wants to groan but not until he's triple checked his surroundings. When he's finally completed checking thrice for foes and friends and finding none he gets up and stretches his young body.   
Wait a minute......  
YOUNG!

That wasn't right , but now that he takes a good look at himself he can tell he's around the age of what five....six eight at the most. He was quiet short at eight now that he thinks back. Kakashi then takes a quick moment to survey his surroundings.even in shock from looking like a five year old he has to keep his cool, hes no rookie. Not cheking his surroundings with all the tools he was givin would be a big mistake one that could caust him his life. 

"Hmmmmm....well....I think ill have a very good excuse as to why I'm late now, that At the very least could be funny."

thinking to himself about all the shocked faces of his friends and peers. his pups would be the most shocked no doubt.Sadly he has no idea where he is or how he got here to very not good things when your a fully trained shinobi. Taking another quick glance around this time at the ground where snow had began amasing in heaps and covering the floor of the forest in a blanket. He saw a few pouches of kuni his sealing scrolls, even his sommaning scroll was there as well as. at least now he could sommon his pack without worry. when he was about to go and grab the things he saw a glint there in the snow. he slowly stalked tword it. finding none other than...

"No. Father...i..it cant. NO. i...i"

but htere it was.plain as the scar on his face and the shringan in his eye socket. Kakashi knelt on the ground the frost bitting into his knees and small toes. His fathers tanto lay discarded carelessly on the ground. It had been destroyed when the nine tails attacked or so he thought. his small hand unstedily reached for the short blade. unconsissly bringing it to his chest. droplets of water landed right on the side of the blade and upon its hilt. the first thought to cross his mind was rain he must seak shelter. but affter a few minutes of small sounds and he relized hed been crying he and the small sound where his small sobs escapeing his sealed mouth. he hadnt cried in the longest time not scince affter obito died a second time. lookng back he hoped no one thought him a monster for not crying at friends or their relitives funerals. It phisacly was almost imposible for him to cry now. with all the tourter hed recived and all the things hed done. hed served twenty years in anbu normally just one year in anbu drove people to madness. On the brightside he was the only person to manage tweanty years and his record still holds they even made a small plauqe for him. 

he rose from his seat on the ground bellow wipeing his eyes and checks and stashing his weapons and scrolls in easily acsesible places. When like a clap of thunder he felt a sudden urge down to the very marrow of his bowns seated deep into his charkra and rooted into his mind. 

**!!!** _MOVE_ **!!!!**

It screamedd into his mind.

**!!!** _GO YOU CANT BE LATE YOU NEED TO MOVE_ **!!!**

it felt like both ibiki madara obito kaguya and had decided to start tag teaming him in his mind. In simpiler terms it hurt like hell. when he finally got his bearings he could feel the pressuer of a presance makeing itself known and acussdomed to his mind ready to send another wave of pure displesure in his mind. 

"go where?"

he did a full 360 slowly when he turned to a certian derection the pressuer increased if only till he turend some more. turning to the direction once more the pressuer in the back of his mind rumbled at first he thought it was a warning like a growl but after doing another take he herd what it was really trying to convey. it was conversing with him and right now it was telling im about its deep seated plessur with the new direction. It almost sounded like purring. on a side note kakshi thought briefly before takeig to the trees. If this is whatdealing with a tailed beast is like i MUST ofically appoligize to naruto. it wasnt that hed ever been mean for being a tailed beast but if the kid had remained positive with this whatever it was inside his head 24/7 since he was a newborn, and he was so kammi sama be damed deppressed and prone to saddness. kami sama help them all his mood right now was not the greates and it just went from bad to worse as he moved to the wrong branch in his deep thought and a pile of snow landed in him. Shakeing it off as well as his thouhts for the time being. speaking softly to no one in particular.

"I apparently can't be late this time. For the path of life won't let me." 

Ooo

continueing to jump form tree to tree some time later he could here and smell people in the distance growing Lowder with each tree he jumped to. Shouts and crysof pure rage all in a foren language he didn't recognize. So all in all a great sign. Kakashi had to wonder whether or not he should turn back but as soon as the thought entered his mind he quickly dismissed it. 

"You better go help those people who ever they are kakashi sensie , belive it."

A voice he could recall as if it where his own shouted in his mind as he resumed his jump from tree to tree edging closer to the sound of battle. Letting loose of exasperated sigh of fondness for the pup he had very much raised. Thank you very much. He jumped to the ground. Landing as softly as inhumanly as possible not even a small crunch could be heard beneth his feet nor from his movements as he edged slowly tword the ever expanding and escalateing battle. The amount of pure blood shed had all of his instincts on high aleart . Not that it would matter much seeing as there was no end to the volume of said battle ragging on. He heard someone shout close to him. quietly pondering what in kami Samas name hut-un ment. Then from the corner of his scarlet and black eye he saw another person in what looked to be full body armor flip a hand sign kakashi had definitely seen before

"ah yes the mythical hand sign of the flipping bird"

he snickerd quietly at the outragedrour that followed by one of the Armored people on the other side well no one was around to tell him his joke wasnt funny.Quickly deducting who was in the right and who was in the wrong in this situation. He telaported to the other side where the people in armor with red and black markings he slowly pushed in on the others space and silently took out with pure luck the whole back row of soldiers and with deafening eficancy moved to the middle. but then he saw it won of the non masked or helmeted people apperantly called vizla wan about to kill the man without his helmet on the groundwith a black blade that radieated some form of light. well he coudnt nessicaraly ley that happen now could he. jumping into a readying positon he lept up performed the hand signs in a mve he new all to well and............

Ooo

To be continued 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing but I hope I've peeked your intrest also please know I do recognize im saying he alot at the beginning of sentences. And I'm not all that good at storey telling but if anyone wants to take this idea and make it there own feel free ima just be here doin ma thing


	3. the people kakashi coudnt save and cleaning supplies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok. ok. hopefully i can post an update scedual soon but if not im so sorry lmao im doing my finals for the first semester these upincoming weeks so updates will be speratic im so so sorry. also in this chapter im going to hopefully talk about kakashi's ptsd why hes so small and the fact kakashi has ocd but like mixed into his ptsd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again im so sorry just bare with me lmao. also !! warning!! red flags flashing danger symbal thingy kakashi dose infact have panic attacks and there hopefully gonna be a good but explicet version of sakumo's (kakashis pops) death as well as the fact kakashis mother was a senjiu that rigt mother trukers i made it happen beacuse why the hell not. im also gonna describe her death but not as explicetly beacuse kakashi was a wee babe when it all went down. ok? ok. moving foward now lmao.

blood...

it was all around him.

he was drowning. it hurt. his lungs. he couldnt breath blood. it was filling his mouth his heart couldnt cope he couldnt see. there was no light. no air. just blood. it was only blood and it wouldnt wash away no matter how mush he tried. he would forever be stained with blood it followed him. he reeked of it. no matter what he tried to escape it. it never worked. kakashi was going to die by the very thing he hated most.

blood...

"im home." he called out to his father. he did it every night. it was strange to him how earily silent it seamed in the house no dogs scuffling around no click of there claws on the floor no anoying jokes from his father not even the smell of the fire burning. did father get another mission. god did he hop so it would be so nice to see his father smileing again. however there was an oddly fimilar tangy smell in the air like ryo or copper there was somthing stiky beneth the floor in the dark of the night it almost looked like ink. suley thats alll it was. the door was haveing a touph time slideing open with this inky substense still flowing through it. "dad come on. why did yyou have to spill watever this is near the door. i swear when he gets home hes gonna get an earfull from me!" however as kakashi slid the door open he would soon come to relize his faux threat would never come to fruishion. 

"dad? what are you doing? why are you lying there. come on youll get dirt. are you really sleeping with your tonto. dad come on." the soft pitter of rain on the tin roof sounded thundours to kakashi. soon a flash of lightnig had him in abgected horor see what truley was happeing in the house hold. soon followed by the bone chilling clap of thunder that had the small child fallin out of his stuppor and to his knees. he crawled through the sticky substance of what he now relized was blood. "dad?" he called out to his father once twice. "dont worry father itll be ok i..i can pull the sword out and then put presure on the wound and youll be ok!" he said frantically. " dont worry papa ill...ill " shaking his ead he quickly got to work remouving the blade and putting pressure on the wound. "the. the bleedings stoped daddy. yo..you can wake up now. itll be ok... umm." starting to panick he relized the floor was still dirty and when dad got better he didnt want im to have to clean what kind of son would he be. he took up the mop and bucket cleaning untill his hands had been rubed raw untill they where the only thing bleeding. in total it took a total of 72 hours for any one to find them. a total of 4,320 minutes for his sensei and anbu to find the child cleaning everything in the house till it sparkeled. it took a total of 259,200 seconds for anbue along side minato nazamaki to realize sakumo was no more. it took a total of 3 entier days for them to find this and relize kakashi hatake was in fact the last of his breed. it took a total of 5 seconds for them to bring the small child outside and a total of 15 minutes to watch as the ooy sobbed his eyes out preparing an unmarked grave and saying goodbye. when all was said and done kakashi had broken down like a normal human being and moved on in a total of 3 days 15 minutes and 5 seconds. it took a tota; of 72 hours 15 minutes 5 seconds and a singular nano second to relize kakashi was a child, but he was a child who had in fact seen death before a wee babe who had clung to a woman of pure white hair soft smiles ruby red eyes and three maroon markings as her dieing breath escaped her.

but it also took no tame at all to relize this world was a beutiful and crule place where nothing mattered and the smell of blood would always linger on the poor unfortunet ptiful souls it deemed worthy of pure sarrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah i will hopefully get another chapter out today to continue on the clif hanger i left yall on srry


End file.
